Sequel To Seven Days
by Sasssieygirl
Summary: Hi sorry about the late update but I got a new computer and didn't know how to use it. Any way here it is Sequel to Seven Days, well actually six, but's who's counting. Anyway I can't think of a name can you help me out after yo R and R of course
1. Default Chapter

Well it's been about 3 months since me and Arnold became a couple, and I have never been happier. He is so good to me, this is so much better then I ever dreamed. Me and Arnold are always together we are never apart. But that's going to change in a little, because me and him are going to different schools, doesn't that suck. See I end up going to Seattle Pacific with Geraldo, and Arnold and Phoebes is going to University of Washington. Speaking of Gerald and Phoebe, they still won't talk to each other, which I think is highly stupid. Even though they are head over hills for each other.  
Well I guess I can start at the beginning of August when we're all getting ready to go to school. Well I'm at Arnold's house ……………………  
"Arnold are you positive that you have to go to Washington, why don't you try to transfer to Pacific?" Helga said with wet puppy dog eyes. Arnold looked up at Helga from his laptop. He took a deep sigh  
  
" Helga you know I can't, I wish I could but I have to go. My Grandpa always wanted to go, and he's fulfilling his dream through me."  
  
"Oh that sucks, I'm going to be desperately horny with out you. I mean like totally deprived of sex." Arnold laughed at Helga's crazy statement.  
  
"Helga you won't, besides I'll come see you on the weekends." Arnold turned and kissed Helga, they started to kiss harder and harder when………….  
  
"Hey Short man, come here a sec" Arnold's grandpa yelled up the stairs.  
"I'll be right back." Arnold said as he walked out the door.  
"OK" Helga said to his back  
Helga rolled over on to her stomach and started to think about how she would have never thought this to be a reality if she was younger. She had convinced herself that there was no chance for her and Arnold. She was still going to worship him, but she just thought she couldn't have him. That mentality was part of the reason she gave Arnold such a hard time, when he told her he felt the same. But now that all was behind her, because she had Arnold and she could never be any happier.   
Arnold came back up not to much later, he hopped on top of Helga and kissed her softly.  
  
"Now where were we?" He said as she smiled up at him, she kissed him.   
  
"Arnold?" She said between kisses   
  
"Yea," Arnold said as he kissed her neck several times.  
  
"I've got to go, my parents will be leaving, I got to meet them." She said as she rolled on top of Arnold and kissed around his navel. Arnold rolled back on top of Helga and kissed her softly.  
  
"Do you really have to?" He said as he laid another soft but more passionate kiss on her. Helga's eyes close as she let his tender kiss sink in.  
  
"I sure as hell don't want to," she said almost at a whisper, with her eyes still close. "But, unfortunately I have to." She opened her eyes slowly to find Arnold had the most pathetic look on his face.  
  
"Oh Arnold don't, I really have to, please don't give me that look. I can never say no."  
  
' I know' Arnold laughed to himself.  
  
"Arnold," She said gazed into his puppy dog eyes. "I really have to go this is really important to me………. Please." She took a deep sigh saying her last word at no more than a murmur. Arnold gave into her wishful plea.  
  
"Ok Helga, but call me as soon as their gone." A massive smile crept across Helga's face.  
  
"Oh Arnold ," she said as she threw her arms around his neck.   
"You're the best." she kissed him very adoringly. She got up to leave when she turned to Arnold.  
  
"I love you Arnold."  
  
"I love you too Helga" She smiled at his words she loved to her him say those words almost as much as she loved him if not more.  
  
"Bye Arnold." She walked out the door and went home.  
When Helga got home she saw her parents leaving out the door with two bags in each hand.  
  
"Hey wait!!!!" she said as she ran to her parents. "You guys are off already I thought you weren't leaving for another hour." She said while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Yea," Miriam said while putting her bags down next to the ones already there. "But we just can't wait to get to Rome, it will be so magnificent. Just think B," she said looking dreamily to her husband. "Me, you, and a hotel room, alone. Can you imagine what we could do with no kids there."   
She said seductively forgetting Helga was standing there. Helga looked at her parents in utter disgust, she knew they use to but never thought they still. The thought sent a cold shiver down her spine. Bob slowly moved closer to Miriam, their lips meet, he kissed her very passionately. Helga almost threw up, she couldn't take it. She knew her parents had gotten closer since Miriam's close call, but this was ridicules.   
  
"Ok stop, that's just not right." Helga said snapping her parents out of their trance.  
  
"Oh Helga I forgot you were here." Miriam said looking into Bob's eyes.  
  
"Yea what ever just don't do that in front of me ever, ever again." Helga yelled to both her parents.  
  
"Yea, well how do you think you got here girl." Bob said while watching the taxi drive up.  
  
"Ok, I know but I don't want to just leave, gosh I'm not going to sleep for days. Disgusting." Bob and Miriam laughed at Helga's reaction, while walking to the taxi.   
  
"Helga sweetie well be gone for a month, well call as soon as we get there ok." Miriam said hanging out of the window.  
  
"OK, bye Mom, Bob."  
  
"Yea see yea girl……………….. Oh yea I don't want that orphan boy in my house you hear me girl." Bob said with all seriousness.   
  
"His name is Arnold, and ok he won't." Helga said while rolling her eyes.  
  
Helga rushed into the house to call Phoebe, she picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
  
"Hello?" a very shy and timid voice said.  
  
"Hey yea Pheebs, how you doing today?"  
  
"OK I guess, your parents left yet?"  
  
"Yea just left, talk to him lately?" There was a long weird silence.  
  
"Pheebs ?"  
  
"I'm here, no I haven't talked to him. I don't plan to either."  
  
"Why not Phoebe you can't keep it from him, he's going to find out one way or another. And it would be best for you to tell him, not anybody else."  
  
"Helga I can't tell him, you don't know him like I do. He'll go crazy he probably doesn't even love me anymore, if he even did."  
  
"Phoebe you sound crazy, of course he still loves you, from what Arnold has told me."  
  
"I don't know Helga, I just don't know."   
  
"Look Phoebe, your going to have to tell him before you go to school. So that means in five weeks Phoebe, five weeks. You guys have been fighting for 3 months two week and 7 days. It's ridicules Phoebe"  
  
"I know, Helga, but I'm not talking to him if he doesn't talk to me first. I mean it's his fault we broke up in the first place. I mean why should I apologies, I didn't do anything wrong, but let him get me pregnant."  
  
"Phoebe I know, but……" Helga thought about what Phoebe had said and realized she was right. He was wrong and he should apologies to her. Arnold had filled her head with this crazy idea that Gerald couldn't apologies because he was just being himself, and that Phoebe's actions was rash and unnecessary. He made Phoebe look like the bad person, when it was really Gerald. ' that son of a bitch, he lead me wrong, he tried to get me to make Phoebe believe she was in the wrong. I should kick his ass, that lying son of a----"  
  
"Helga you still there?" Phoebe said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Oh; sorry Pheebs, I just was thinking about how dumb I was to ever believe Arnold over you. I'm sorry Phoebe."  
  
"That's ok Helga, hey look I've got to go good bye Helga."  
  
"See ya Pheebs" Helga hung up the phone soon after Phoebe. She walked up to the bathroom to take a hot bath. She had reached the door to her destination, when the phone rang.  
  
"This is really not a good time." she said to no one.   
  
"Hello?" she said kind of annoyed.  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Oh, Arnold it's you. What do you want?" Helga said with the sound of temporary hatred in her voice. Arnold immediately picked it up.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what you did, you jerk."  
  
"No I don't, help me out here."  
  
"Don't play dumb Arnold. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Arnold began to get frustrated at Helga's actions. ' I'm not going through this again,' Arnold said to himself, thinking back to Him and Gerald's conversation, earlier that year.  
  
"Look Helga, I don't know what you are talking about . I really wish you would tell me, cause I am totally lost."  
  
"OK well you lied to me."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Gerald and Phoebe."  
  
"What?" he said not knowing what she was talking about. "What are you talking about. I didn't lie to you about Gerald and Phoebe."  
  
"Yes you did, you made Phoebe look like the bad person, when it was really Gerald. You kept telling me that Phoebe should say sorry to him and he was the one who was wrong not her."  
  
"Is that what this is about, Helga her actions were---------"  
  
"Rash and unnecessary." Helga said finishing his statement.  
  
"Well, yea, I mean Phoebe knows that Gerald can't emit fault at anything."  
  
"Well he better start, if he wants her back and you know it. I know his stupidity hasn't sank in on you. I mean what if I cheated on you, but I would apologies to you. So Gerald kept telling you that you were wrong for letting me do it and that you were wrong and I was totally innocent. How would you like that?"  
  
" Why should I and you were the one who…………….Oh"  
  
"Yea see what I mean."  
  
"Yea I do, well how are we going to get them together before the worse happens.?"  
  
"I don't know, but she going to have to tell him before we go off to school."  
  
"Yea I know maybe I can talk to him to see if he will talk to her."  
  
"Yea, you know she thinks he doesn't love her anymore."  
  
"That's crazy, he can't stop talking about her, about her hair, about the little sounds she makes when she disgusted. Some of the things he told me about her are sickening. I mean how would you feel if your best friend was telling you about another one of your friend's faces when they have an orgasm. I just can't take it anymore."  
  
"Well his your friend, well Arnold I have to get packing."   
  
"You want me to come over and help?"   
  
"No Arnold, because if you do we won't do much packing."  
  
"I know, well bye."  
  
"Bye."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OK I got the first chapter out and I can't think of a name for this story, anyway I don't think I'm going to write anymore of this story, I just don't feel it anymore. Well if you'll like it I'll keep writing, it's all up to you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I decided that I was going to continue with the story although I did receive may reviews, but I won't be led astray . Oh I forgot my disclaimer in the first chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I don't own Hey Arnold or anything else I used in my story that somebody else owns all I own is the story line.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I was home alone for 4 weeks with no one around ,I could be border or I could call Arnold back and tell him to come over anyway, I mean I have five weeks to pack for school. So I quickly made up my mind and called Arnold back. I dialed his number, the phone rang twice, I opened my mouth to speak  
  
"I'll be right over," was all Arnold said before hanging up the phone. I didn't even get a chance to speak. I hung up the phone and walked over to the mirror to look myself over, when the doorbell rung.  
  
" Man that didn't take him no time." I said to myself. I quickly ran down stairs to open the door. I looked at my self one last time, I stop to catch my breath, I open the door only to find Gerald.  
  
"Gerald what the hell!?"  
  
"Look Helga I'm sorry but I need to talk to you." he said as he pushed me to the side.  
  
"About what?" I asked as I shut the door.  
  
"About Phoebe, I can't take it any more I need her. And you the only one that can help me." He fell on my couch and stared to cry, it was very annoying it almost sounded like the TV emergency thing .  
  
"Ok , ok I'll help as long as you stop crying, it's just not right."  
  
"Thanks Helga, I never thought that I would stop fuctionin' cause of some girl, but she's not just some girl she everythang I wished fo' everything I ever dreamed fo'. You see what I'm sayin' Helga I need her."  
  
"Ok, well I don't know what your going to do but I'm not going to be a part of it, I am not getting involved in things that are your fault."  
  
"Come on Helga Please, I need you to help me get her back."  
  
"Why Don't you ask Arnold?"  
  
" Because Arnold never had to deal with rejection, besides Lila and maybe Ruth, and you and, well I'm sure he doesn't want to help."  
  
"Are you kidding The Lord of all Problem solvers, the boy who loves to be in other people's business. And you sit here and tell me he doesn't want to get involved you must be crazy."   
  
"Ok, I'm just really desperate, please help." Gerald gave Helga sad puppy dog eyes that she just couldn't resist.  
  
" Oh, ok, fine what's on your mind?" Helga said loosing all hope of getting Gerald to leave so Arnold could come.  
  
"Well," He quickly sniffed, "I want to talk to her but every time I get up the nerve to call her I hang up as soon as she picks up."  
  
Gerald quickly grabbed and hugged the couch pillow sitting next to him. " Ya see, I know I was wrong fo' what I did and said to her, but I ain't never have to apologizes for nothang my entire life."  
  
"well I guess it's a good time to start." She said barely listening.  
  
"Yea, I know but,……………….." Gerald was cut off by a very high pitched scream.  
  
"Arnold!" Helga yell after being snapped back to reality by the doorbell. "I totally forgot."  
She quickly hopped up to answer the door, leaving Gerald to wallow in his own self- pity.   
  
When she opened the door she was welcomed with a very warm very passionate kiss. Helga was surprised by Arnold welcome, but quickly returned the favor with as much force and passion. The two slowly work there way to the stairs, Helga made a poor attempt to go up the stairs with out looking, both she and Arnold fell.   
  
"Sup' Arnold." Gerald said between sniffs  
  
Arnold's mind was slowly pulled back unwillingly to reality by Gerald's greeting. " What is Gerald doing here?" he asked Helga as he got for on top of her.  
  
"He just kind of showed up," she said striating her cloths. Arnold went to go sit next to Gerald.  
  
"What's up Man, what you doing here?" He asked his lament best friend.  
  
"Because man, she could help me with my little problem, ya know. I mean you been great but I think I need a woman's perspective on the situation." Helga walked in shortly after Gerald's statement. Arnold stared at Gerald in utter disbelief.   
  
"You needed a woman's perspective?"   
  
"Yea ain't that what I said, do you ever listen" He said kind of annoyed   
  
"So you come to Helga G. Pataki for it, did you think about that before you did it or you just woke up and thought of it?" Gerald thought about what Arnold said and realized that he was right.  
  
"Oh Man, what was I thinking', she's had more relationship problem then the whole tri- county area put togetha." Helga was appalled by the boys,  
  
"Hey you ass holes, what the hell are you trying to say, that I don't give good advice is that it. Look just because I'm not king know it all here," she points to Arnold. "Doesn't mean I can't give good advice. Man, it's like I'm not even here."  
  
"Helga were not saying that you don't….."   
  
"I do." Gerald said cutting Arnold off.  
  
" Shut up man, I'm trying to make her feel better and don't make things hard for me ok." Arnold plead with Gerald Winking his eye at him to stress his last few words. Helga was about to explode on Arnold when…………………….. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Helga said a little annoyed   
  
" Helga?" a small timid voice.  
  
"Oh, Phoebe," she turned to look at Gerald, who was now walking towards her.  
  
"Helga, please don't tell her I'm here," he plead with her. She gave him a simple thumbs up, shortly after returning to her conversation with Phoebe.  
  
"So, Pheebs what's on your mind?"  
  
"Well nothing really," her reply was almost inaudible. "I really thought you would not have answered. I thought Arnold would be over there."  
  
"Oh he's here alright." Gerald nearly jumped out of his own skin.  
  
"I told you not to tell her I was here, damn Helga." Gerald yelled at her full of rage.  
  
"I didn't" she said with a evil smile smudged across her face.  
  
"Helga?" Phoebe interrupted   
  
"Yes, Phoebe."  
  
"Is that Gerald,"  
  
"Sure is and he was just telling me how………………." Her statement was soon cut short, as a result of Gerald grapping the phone from her.  
  
"Hey, that was rude." she said before retreating to the cough to confided in Arnold.  
  
"Helga, hello, Helga Are you there?" A now confused Phoebe asked.  
  
"Phoebe?" Gerald said trying to gain her attention.  
  
"Gerald?"  
  
"Look babe, I'm sorry bout what happen and its been eatin' me up inside fo' weeks now and I been diein' to tell you, but I just wasn't man enough to tell you that I loved you. Ever since the first time I saw you, you know back in preschool, I didn't know what it was then but now I know for sure what it is. And I wanted you to know that fo' a very long time. Oh, and that thing about you puking in my car, as much as it hurts to say so I forgive you but I hope you can fo' give me for being an asshole about it. So can you babe." Helga, Arnold, and Phoebe was in awe at Gerald's very heart filled apology. Phoebe herself was speechless for a few moments. Part from shock the other was that she just wanted the words to sink in so that she could cherish them forever.  
  
"Phoebe, You there, I mean I can undastand if you don't want to talk to me no more but before you did anything unnecessary I wanted you to know that so I guess I'll see ya later, Bye. Gerald slowly moved the phone from his ear when he heard a very familiar voice tell him to wait.  
  
"Gerald I wanted to hear that from you for forever, and I want you to know that I feel exactly the same about you I always have. And I don't want you to believe for one second that I don't want to see you ever again, because I want to see you every moment of my life. And about the car thing I need to talk to you about that ok." Phoebe said in maybe one and a half breaths.   
  
"Phoebe I'll be right over ok?"  
  
"Ok," Gerald quickly dropped the phone and speed out of the house. Arnold and Helga were finally left alone but was too amazed at Gerald's change of heart, that they forgot why they were there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's chapter two review if you like it review if you don't hell review if you just read the fist sentence you know those help a lot. Three will be up ASAP. R and R 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
A couple of weeks have passed since my parents left for Rome, and me and Arnold has had a lot of alone time. Gerald and Phoebe are officially back together, and Gerald was ecstatic when she told him about the baby. They already asked me and Arnold to be god parents and of course we said yes. Their also planning to get married, but their going to wait till after the baby is born and they gradate their freshman year. Anyway enough about them, Arnold has been helping me pack for the last two weeks, although we haven't done much packing. I really don't want to go to a different school, but at lease I'll have Pheebs to keep an eye on him. Anyway, me and Arnold are lying on his bed staring at the stars…………………………  
  
"Helga you won't go falling in love with some romantic jerk at State will you?" Arnold asked out of the blue while stroking Helga's hair.  
  
"I don't know, the futures not ours to see." she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Helga I'm serious, I went though a lot to get you and I don't want to loss you to some jerk who probably want deserve you." Arnold got up and began pace the room. Helga set up on her elbows and watched Arnold.  
  
"This is really bothering you isn't it?"  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"How long have you been feeling this way , Arnold?"  
  
"Ever since I found out you were going to go to State. I mean its been eating me up for months."  
  
"Arnold I wish you would have said something sooner."  
  
"Why Helga there's nothing we could have done to change it."  
  
"I know but maybe we wouldn't have to be having this conversation. And Arnold as much as it hurts me to say this I think you don't trust me." Arnold stop pacing when he heard her say that.  
  
"Of course I trust you."  
  
"Then why are you questioning me Arnold, why?"  
  
"Because Helga, I think I have that right, whether I trust you or not."  
  
"So you don't trust me."  
  
"That's not what I said."  
  
"You didn't have to, I can tell you don't. Look Arnold I'm not Lila I won't do you like she has done all so many times. Its not my fault that you were to dense to see her for what she really was"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"A selfish, deceiving bitch."  
  
" Sounds a lot like someone I know."  
  
"Don't try and turn this on me ok, You know what she is. You optimistic jerk, I mean I'm not the one always looking for the good in people."  
  
"If I wasn't this way we wouldn't be together, now would we. I've always know there was some good in you and I was determine to find it, I just wasn't expecting it to come so easily. I mean maybe you was right about how you ruin everything good in your life."   
  
Helga couldn't believe what Arnold had said, she saw standing in front of him stunned. Arnold quickly began to regret what he had said, but before he could apologize Helga had punched him square in the nose.  
  
"You jerk!" Helga said seconds after she punched Arnold.  
  
" OWW, that hurt!" Arnold had fell to his bed and was holding his nose.  
  
"It was suppose to, you asshole."  
  
"You're calling me an asshole?"  
  
"That's what I said ain't it. And besides you deserved it."  
  
"I deserved it , since when do you decide when people should get punched in the face? And besides, I thought I was special to you."  
  
"Yea, well I guess I changed my mind when you said that dumb shit you said. And nobody gets close enough to me to make me forget Ol' Betsy." Helga waved her, small yet fierce, fist in Arnold's face causing him to flinch.  
  
"Hey Don't wave that thing around its dangerous, and anyway I was going to apologize for what I said but I guess I won't since Ol' Betsy shut me up. Guess she was trying to tell me I was right then, don't you think." Arnold folded him arms. Helga had steam coming out of both ears.  
  
"Get out!!" Helga yelled at Arnold while pointing her finger to his door.  
  
"Fine I'm leaving!!" Arnold screamed back while grabbing his jacket. Arnold left his room and got half way to the to Mr. Potts door when he turned around.  
  
"Hey wait a second, this is my house." he stormed back up to his room and burst the door open with authority cause Helga to jump.  
  
"Why are you back!" she yelled while getting in his face.  
  
"Because Helga Geraldine Pataki this is my house, now YOU get out." Now Arnold was pointing at his door.  
  
"Fine football head, I'll leave but if I do I'll never come back and do expect me to call you either. Good bye Arnold." Helga began to walk to the door, she stopped and slowly turned around,   
  
"Oh and Arnold, its over." before he could saying anything, she left out of his room and left Arnold with his mouth wild open.   
  
Days past and neither Arnold nor Helga would allow themselves to call one another. But they were both miserable with out the others company. One day Helga was over to Phoebe's house trying to take her mind off of Arnold.  
  
"Remind me again why you broke up with him?" Phoebe said while putting more cloths into a suit case.  
  
"Pheebs I'm suppose to not be thinking about Arnold, and asking me about him is not helping."  
  
"I know but you miss him and I know he misses you too, why don't you just call him."  
  
"You would be the one telling me to call him, the only reason you talked to Gerald was because of some awkward twist of fait."  
  
"That is totally beside the point Helga. You know that you want him back so go clam him.'  
  
"No Phoebe I know what a wimp Arnold is, give him a couple more days and he'll crack. Trust me."  
  
"What ever you say."  
  
"Man I can't take it, I have to call her." Arnold said to Gerald while reaching for the phone.  
  
"No Man!" Gerald said while grabbing the phone from him.  
  
"Why not, I miss her and I want her back, besides she already told me she won't call."  
  
"Man that's exactly what she's expectin' from you. I bet she's telling' Phoebe how she won't call you cause she knows what a wimp you are and crack under desperation."  
  
"No Helga want say anything like that."  
  
"Arnold you are the most predictable guy in Hilwood, believe me she knows ya."  
  
Well me and Arnold haven't talked to each other for two weeks and I'll be going off to school tomorrow. Oh yea my parents came back two days ago their still all lovie dubie, it really sickening. I really want to talk to him, but he was wrong and he needs to be the one to come to me.  
  
"Helga come on your going to be late." Miriam yelled up to Helga.   
  
"OK Miriam, I'm coming." Helga closed her diary, got off her bed, picked up the rest of her bags and headed down stairs.  
  
"Ok girl, we've got to hurry, I've got to be back at the Emporium in a hour."   
  
"Ok, Bob." Helga said hopping into the front seat of the car.  
  
Helga felt so empty all the way there, she felt as if she had left something undone. She knew exactly want it was, but her wall of insecurity had not yet collapsed. She felt that she still had to keep up this tough act, she didn't know why she just felt she had to.  
  
  
  
  
  
When I got to State I had to lug all my stuff up to my dorm all by myself, because Bob just left me right in front of the place. What A jerk! Anyway I started to take my stuff up to my room, when this guy came up to me.   
  
"Hi, My names Philip" he put him hand out expecting me to shake it. I just looked at his hand as I picked up my suitcase and walked pass him. He stood there for about a minute before he started to chase after me.   
  
"Hey," he yelled after me. "Wait up." I stopped and rolled my eyes at him when he did catch up.   
  
"Look, that was rude, I'm sorry. I'll start over ok?" He stood there waiting for my response, when I stared at him for about 30 seconds, he got the idea that I wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Well, if your not going to say anything to me can I at lease help you take your stuff up to your room?" This is something I wanted to hear finally.   
  
"Sure," I said before turning to continue on my trip. He followed not to shortly after.  
  
"So, um what's your name?" He asked as I opened my dorm door.  
  
"Helga," I said plainly before walking in.   
  
"Really that's a first don't know many Helga's, but I guess I could get use to you." He smiled at me, I guess trying to make me laugh, but I just walked pass him back down to the front, of course he followed.  
  
"So Helga, where you from, I from Detroit."  
  
"Hilwood,"  
  
"Really I don't know anyone from Hilwood, while I guess I do now huh." He laughed a little before picking up my lap top carelessly, almost dropping it. I nearly jumped out of my skin.  
  
"Hey be careful with that, If you drop that I'll kill you, gosh." I screamed at him while rolling my eyes and walking back up to my dorm.  
  
.   
  
"Hey Helga, I'm really sorry I didn't mean it really I was just caught up in the conversation, that's all really." He said with this pathetic apologetic look on his face.  
  
"Yea, just be more careful with my stuff."  
  
"You got it."  
  
It was about 7:30 when we finally finished taking up all my stuff, and in that time this jerk would not stop talking. He wanted to know my entire life story, of curse he got nothing more then a one to two word answer. By the time we finished I was ready to take a nice two hour bath, and was more ready for this jerk to leave.   
  
"Hey Helga is this your brother, his head is really outrages?" He was holding a picture of Arnold, I wanted to kick him when he talked about Arnold's head. I quickly snatched the picture away from him.  
  
"No, he's not my brother he's my……….."  
  
"Your what?"   
  
I was going to tell him that Arnold was my boyfriend, but I forgot I had broke up with him. I was dying inside with out Arnold. I totally forgot that Philip was in the room. I stared to cry slightly, I nearly collapsed, but before I could hit the floor I felt arms around my waist.  
  
"Helga?, Helga, wake up."   
  
"Arnold?"   
  
"No, its Philip, who's Arnold."  
  
"Philip!" I quickly remembered about that idiot. I got back on my feet and replaced Arnold's picture.   
  
"Helga Are you ok, you started crying when I asked about that guy."  
  
"I'm fine, I just need to rest ok, can you leave please."  
  
"Oh, ok, well I'll take to you later I guess" He turned to leave, I followed him and locked that door behind him.   
  
That night I couldn't sleep at all, every time I closed my eyes I saw Arnold. I had to talk to him, I couldn't believe I was breaking, but Arnold was pretty much all I lived for. I rolled over to pick up the phone, but before I could pick it up it rang.  
  
"Hello," I said weakly hoping that I would hear the voice of my beloved.  
  
"Um, Helga, I, um," He took a deep sigh before continued "Look Helga, I'm a real jerk, I didn't mean to question your loyalty to me, I should have trusted you. I'm really sorry, I thought that I could live with out you for a little while, but its been eating me up inside, I see now that I need to know that you'll all ways be there waiting…….."   
  
"Arnold shut up," I interrupted "Well you please just shut up."  
  
"Oh I get it, I'm sorry I bothered you."  
  
"Arnold you so dense, see that's your problem, you talk too much. I forgave you when I picked up the phone."  
  
"Really Oh, well Helga I really meant it, you know I'm not just saying it."  
  
"Arnold stop explaining your self please."  
  
"OK, well I'm coming to see you earlier then expected."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I miss you, anyway I want to complete our making up if you know what I mean"  
  
"I know exactly what you mean and it will be awaited eagerly. Hey Arnold I met this guy today, he was really annoying he wouldn't stop talking."  
  
"Oh really, what you want me to beat the guy up for talking too much?" Arnold commented sarcastically.  
  
"No, football head I can do that, I was just tell you about your day. Anyway how was yours?"  
  
"Oh just fine, I just had complications with my room, and had to wait for them to get that together. So I am just now as of an hour ago getting to my room."   
  
"Really poor guy." Me and Arnold talked for what seemed like hours, we only stopped because we fell asleep on the phone.   
  
For the next couple of days I got all my books and supplies of all my classes, college really didn't seem as hard as every one made it out to be. Anyway turns out that I have at lease three classes with that jerk Philip he's really annoying. He keeps trying to hit on me its getting really annoying I hope I don't have to clobber this guy, he looks really soft.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnold showed up about two weeks after he had apologized to Helga, she was really surprised about him being there.  
  
"Arnold!" Helga said as she open the door to find a very anxious looking Arnold.  
  
"Oh, Hi. I know I told you I would be coming sooner, but I had got caught up in school and everything. You understand?" He said hopefully.  
  
"Of coarse I do, but I don't think I can really forgive you with out a little persuasion ." Helga pulled Arnold into her dorm with a very wicked smile.   
  
"So," Arnold said collapsing next to Helga. "Am I forgiven."  
  
"I'll say so." Helga replied very satisfied. "But I was wondering if you could beg some more." Helga smiled at Arnold very seductive like. Arnold quickly understood her meaning and began kissing her very passionately. Helga kissed back hungrily, she rolled Arnold over now making her self on top. Just as Helga was about to start exploring Arnold awaiting body, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Arnold's eyes, that were squeezed shut just mere seconds ago, popped open in irritation.   
  
"Helga No!" He plead with Helga as she made an attempt to answer the untimely person knocking.  
  
"Arnold this could be important." she replied to his plea as she tried to pry his hands from around her hips.   
  
"Come on it can wait, if its important they'll come back. Come on please." Arnold looked at Helga with eyes of such sadness that she 'almost' could say no, emphasis on almost. Helga slowly lowered herself onto of Arnold taking his lips into his own, engaging in a very heated kiss. Arnold was so caught up in the kiss that he did not feel Helga moving slowly off him. When he did notice she was already crouching beside him.  
  
"Sorry I got to go." And before Arnold could object she had grabbed her robe and fled to the door. Helga opened to door only to find Philips was on the other side. She didn't give him a chance to tell his reason for his presence, before she shut the door in his face.   
  
"Who is it?" Arnold asked very annoyed while walking over to Helga's couch to watch TV.   
  
"A very annoying disease that won't seem to go away." she said load enough so Philip to hear. Helga went to join Arnold at hi channel surfing, but once again there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Go away Philip." Helga said firmly as she plopped down onto of Arnold.   
  
"Helga I got what you asked for remember you asked me to pick it up for you." Philip's muffled voice called through the wooden barrier. At this Helga hopped up to open the door. She was greeted with a wide eyed Philip holding a white and blue 'Borders' bag. Helga violently ripped the bag away from Philip, who had pushed his way in while Helga was distracted. Helga was so caught up in trying to remove the package from the bag that she didn't notice Philip slip in.   
  
"Hey Man, my names Philip, what's yours?" Philip said as he brushed pass Helga towards were Arnold was sitting.   
  
"Hey, names Arnold." he said while raising his hand to shake Philips. Philip grabbed Arnold's hand eagerly.   
  
"So man where you from?" Arnold asked as Philip took a seat next to Arnold.   
  
"Detroit, you from Hilwood too?"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Really, hey you're the guy from the picture I asked Helga about."  
  
"Oh, and you must be the annoying parasite that won't seen to go away." Arnold said mocking Helga's words. Helga jumped to attention at Arnold's words, she swiftly turned to find Arnold and Philip engaged in a conversation staring none other then her.   
  
"Hey why are you still here cretin?" Helga yelled in Philips direction as she stormed towards them.  
  
"Oh I was just having a chat here with Arnold." Philip said very cheerfully.  
  
" Why, who told you can talk to him, leave, Now!" Helga screamed while pointing at the door.  
  
"Oh come one Helga don't be so mean, I like him he's really great. I don't know why you don't like him, seems nice enough to me." Arnold said in Philips defense.   
  
"What, you like him, Fine, marry him for all I care," she stormed off to her room. "I'll be in here if you come to your senses Arnold." And with that Helga slammed to door very hard making both Arnold and Philip jump.   
  
"What's her problem?" Philip asked Arnold  
  
"She's just very touchy."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I know its been like 3 months since I updated, but I have been a little preoccupied. So here it is and if you liked it please, please update it inspires me to write, if I don't get any I just want write any more cause apparently no one's reading it. Much Love 


End file.
